When He be My Boyfriend
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau ia akan setertarik dan senekad ini padanya, pada orang yang dulu sangatlah ia benci.


**When He be My Boyfriend**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Levi x Mikasa**

**Ini adalah fict RiKasa pertama yang author buat. Awalnya gak terlalu suka sama Mikasa solanya dia benci Levi. Tapi lama kelamaan nyadar deh kalo tuh cewe emang kece badai (emang dari dulu kali ya -,-)**

**Gak pernah bayangin bakal bikin fict mereka berdua.. Tapi nyatanya jadi juga. Hahaha**

**Maaf kalo aneh.. maklum biasanya kan author bikin fict Levi-nya sama Petra. Tapi sekarang Petra disimpen dulu yaaa**

**Maaf jika anda sekalian menemukan typo disana-sini. Bahasanya juga abal. Tapi ya... Semoga readers suka**

**Happy Reading**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Mikasa Ackerman, gadis dengan tatapan tajam yang menjadi prajurit terbaik angkatannya ini selalu dikagumi para pria. Salah satunya Jean, tidak aneh lagi. Tapi sayangnya Mikasa tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada pria manapun kecuali Eren Jarger, kakak angkatnya. Hubungan mereka sangat kompleks. Sudah seperti amplop dan perangko. Ya begitulah.

Setelah ekspedisi luar dinding yang menghasilkan kekecewaan atas tidak tertangkapnya Titan wanita beberapa hari lalu, Mikasa menjadi salah satu prajurit angkatan 104 yang direkrut sebagai tim operasi khusus Levi yang baru, ya mengingat 4 anggota yang dulu telah menjadi korban Titan wanita, jadi Levi membutuhkan anggota tim yang baru.

Baiklah, berbicara tentang Levi.. Siapa yang tak kenal prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu? Mungkin tidak ada.

Melihat prestasinya dalam pasukan, sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa dia memang benar-benar jelmaan manusia terkuat, harapan umat manusia.

Levi juga terkenal dipasukannya karena sifat dinginnya. Meski tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan pria berjabatan kopral muda itu sebenarnya, dia selalu bertampang datar dan tidak peduli. Bahkan beberapa prajurit menganggapnya tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Hey bicara apa orang itu? Tidak mungkin Levi tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan jika masih mengabdi dalam tugas kejayaan umat manusia. Bukankah begitu? Levi bukannya tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Hanya saja tidak menunjukkannya. Didalam dunia kecil dibalik dinding seperti ini ia tidak pernah tahu siapa musuh umat manusia sebenarnya. Terbukti dengan terungkapnya identitas Titan wanita, berarti musuh manusia yang sebenarnya itu bukan Titan kan? Mungkin manusia itu sendiri. Manusia hanya mencari alasan agar dia tidak disalahkan. Lalu menumpahkan alasan itu seolah-olah musuh manusia seumur hidup memang Titan. Dengan begitu manusia akan berfokus pada satu musuh. Yaitu raksasa.

Tapi jangan santai dulu wahai musuh sesungguhnya umat manusia. Pasukan Pengintai sudah menyadari siapa dalang dari semua bencana abadi mereka selama ini. Manusia. Untuk apa manusia mati-matian menjadi musuh manusia? Hal itu masih diselidiki.

Sekarang Pasukan Pengintai masih mengumpulkan berbagai bukti nyata tentang apa yang mereka hadapi. Para petinggi pasukan terlihat sangat sibuk. Terkecuali Levi. Karena dia adalah orang yang bertindak di lapangan, maka Irvine memberikan kebebasan untuk Levi melatih anggota tim barunya.

Levi dan pasukannya sengaja pergi ke kastil yang beberapa waktu lalu ditempati juga oleh timnya. Menjauhkan diri dari kesibukan dipusat itu lebih baik.

Bisa dilihat mata Levi melirik penuh penilaian pada setiap anggota baru yang ia pilih. Eren -sudah lebih dulu masuk ke tim ini-, Armin, Mikasa, dan Jean. Empat orang lagi. Dengan satu wanita lagi. Sama seperti timnya yang dulu.

Kuda yang mereka tumpangi satu-satu sudah sampai di kastil. Dengan begitu mereka turun sesuai perintah sang kopral.

"Berbaris disini." ucap Levi.

Merekapun menurit dan berdiri dengan tegap dihadapan Levi.

"Aku memilih kalian kedalam timku bukanlah tanpa alasan. Tapi kalian juga tidak usah besar kepala karena diakui olehku. Kalian tetap sama dimata raksasa."

Levi memberi sedikit jeda dalam perkataannya. Ia menatap kembali satu per satu dari mereka.

"Jangan harap aku akan berlaku baik pada kalian. Aku hanya memiliki satu pesan untuk kalian."

Jeda terdengar lagi. Terkesan seperti yang lebih ditekankan.

"Jangan cepat mati."

"_Ryoukai desu!_"

"Sebagai tugas awal kalian ditimku, bersihkan tempat ini."

Levi berlalu pergi.

Pria itu baru selesai membersihkan ruangan yaang akan ditempatinya. Kini dirinya tengah duduk menikmati secangkir kopi pahit yang beberapa menit lalu dihidangkan oleh Eren. Dalam hati dirinya sangat heran. Kenapa Eren yang menyiapkan kopi untuknya? Padahal timnya yang baru ini juga memiliki seorang gadis, yang seharusnya melakukan tugas seperti ini. Ha.. Mungkin kata emansipasi sudah merajalela. Atau mungkin gadis itu saja yang tidak peduli. Ya siapa lagi, Mikasa Ackerman.

Tiba-tiba, gadis yang sempat dipikirkan Levi datang ke ruangan itu. Levi melirik seolah bertanya 'ada apa'.

Bisa terlihat mata Mikasa masih saja terlihat tajam meski sekarang terdapat sedikit rona merah dikedua pipinya. Levi sedikit.. heran. Padahal dulu gadis ini tak pernah sudi menemuinya, bahkan untuk menyampaikan hal penting.

"_Ano.. Heichou._."

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan Eren berkali-kali." Mikasa sedikit membungkuk. Ternyata dia bisa sopan juga pada atasannya yang ia benci ini.

"Hah? Memangnya aku sudah melakukan apa?"

"Anda.. menyelamatkannya saat dimakan Titan wanita dan menyelamatkannya juga saat akan melepuh bersama tubuh raksasa Eren."

"Hanya itu?"

Mikasa mengangguk. Dan sepertinya Levi tidak peduli dengan topik yang dibicarakan mereka sekarang.

"Lagipula kenapa harus kau yang berterimakasih?"

"Itu.. Aku harus berterimakasih karena.. dengan tindakan anda aku tidak kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi."

Levi melangkah mendekati Mikasa yang berdiri didepan pintu. Hingga jarak mereka hanya sekitar satu meter.

"Kau.. menyukainya?"

Rona merah semakin terlihat dipipi gadis itu.

"Dia keluargaku."

Alis Levi berkerut. Jawaban yang aneh.

"Saya permisi." ucap Mikasa cepat karena urusannya dirasa sudah selesai.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Levi menahan lengan gadis itu untuk pergi. Hal itu membuat Mikasa menoleh kembali dan melihat bagaimana tatapan Levi saat ini. Itu sedikit membuatnya bingung.

"Kau masih membenciku?" tanya Levi akhirnya.

"Eh? Aa.. T-tidak."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Hening. Mata kelam milik Mikasa membulat sempurna. Mulutnya seolah terkunci tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu jawaban yang harus ia berikan.

Levi masih menunggu jawaban sampai akhirnya Mikasa melepaskan cengkraman tangan Levi.

"M-maaf _heichou_, aku harus kembali membersihkan halaman."

Sosok itupun menghilang. Menyisakan seringai tipis diwajah kopral muda. Hey.. jarang sekali dia mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa melihat semburat merah diwajahmu itu." guman Levi

Satu kemungkinan yang membuat manusia terkuat ini terlihat lebih manusiawi.

"Menarik.."

Kemungkinan bahwa dia tertarik pada gadis itu.

Ada yang aneh setelah Mikasa kembali ke halaman. Dia seakan kehilangan konsentrasi atau semacamnya. Bahkan saat dirinya dipanggil beberapa kali.

"Mikasa"

.

"Mikasa!"

.

.

"Mikasa?!"

"Ah iya?"

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Armin terlihat heran karena selama ini ia mengenal Mikasa adalah orang dengan fokus paling tinggi yang ia kenal. Tidak mungkin melamun sampai tak mendengar panggilan yang diterima.

"Ah? Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Mikasa menjawab.

"Ha... Dia bohong Armin! Dia terlihat seperti itu setelah dari ruangan _heichou_. Pasti dia memikirkannya~" Eren menimpali tiba-tiba.

Mikasa langsung menyikut Eren. Tapi Eren malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, sepertinya senang sekali menjodoh-jodohkan saudara angkatnya itu dengan sang atasan.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan _heichou_ memang semakin membaik, selamat ya Mikasa." dengan polosnya Armin terhanyut dengan situasi yang dibuat-buat Eren ini.

"Aku lebih setuju kau dengan _heichou_ daripada dengan Eren." Jean menimpali.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya! Untuk apa juga aku memikirkan pria pendek itu, tidak ada gunanya!"

Percuma, Mikasa. Pembelaan macam apapun tidak akan menghentikan senyuman nista penuh maksud dari Eren dan Jean, kecuali Armin yang memang tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku pernah dengar tentang seseorang yang membenci seseorang tapi ternyata jadi mencintainya. Wah wah.. Mungkin ini juga akan terjadi padamu, Mikasa."

"T-tidak akan!"

"Aaaah~"

Apa author bilang.. pembelaan macam apapun tidak akan mempan. Jadi pasrah saja, Mikasa.

Malam menjelang. Sebagai satu-satunya wanita di tim spesial operasi, Mikasa mendapat ruangan sendiri.

Waktu sudah semakin larut. Mungkin sekitar jam 11. Mata Mikasa belum juga terpejam. Ia masih memikirkan hal yang dari tadi.

Sebenarnya Mikasa juga tidak mengerti. Apa yang ia pikirkan, apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang mengganggu pikirannya ini terjadi sejak penyelamatan Eren dari Titan wanita. Ia tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya sangat tenang saat pria itu datang membantunya menghadapi Titan wanita. Levi. Siapa lagi.

Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu bergetar hebat saat melihat kaki pria itu terkilir karena menyelamatkan tindakan bodohnya.

Ia merasa cemburu saat melihat atasannya itu berlutut mencabut lambang sayap kebebasan diseragam wanita yang dulu selalu digosipkan dengannya, Petra Rall. Ia cemburu karena menyadari.. bahwa wanita itu memang spesial bagi Levi, bahwa kematiannya tidak bisa dengan mudah ia terima, bahwa pria itu membutuhkan barang peninggalan darinya agar selalu bisa dikenang setiap saat. Mikasa cemburu.

Rona merah selalu terlihat samar saat diam-diam Mikasa mencuri pandang sang kopral. Entah saat rapat, saat latihan, saat pria itu tertidur diruang kerjanya tanpa menutup pintupun Mikasa selalu sempat memandanginya.

Apa ini artinya dia tengah jatuh cinta? Pada Levi? Semua orang pasti tertawa. Mengingat dirinya selalu menempel pada Eren kemanapun. Tapi yah.. Mikasa sudah menyerah terhadap Eren. Sudah terbukti kalau dirinya tidak dianggap sebagai seseorang yang disukai. Jadi dia menggunakan alasan untuk berterimakasih soal Eren agar bisa berbicara dengan Levi? Jika boleh jujur, iya.

Mikasa sudah menemukan apa yang seharusnya ia miliki.

Gadis itu bangkit duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Menyentuh dadanya sendiri dan merasakan debaran jantung yang berdegup tak beraturan.

Dirinya tidak tenang. Ia harus mengatakan ini. Karena ia sudah yakin akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Jatuh cinta.

Pagi-pagi Levi sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Ia langsung menuju halaman belakang kastil untuk memberi makan kudanya.

Rencananya ia akan membawa anak buahnya ke hutan untuk berlatih teknik komunikasi tanpa berbicara saat bertarung. Itupun jika tidak ada perubahan.

Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, seperti berlari. Mata Levi menyipit melihat seseorang yang berlari kearahnya. Itu Mikasa. Ada apa gadis itu pagi-pagi menemuinya.

Mikasa berhenti saat sudah berada dihadapan Levi. Tidak terlalu dekat memang. Tapi cukuplah untuk berbicara secara pribadi.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ano_.. aku.. "

"Mm?"

"Aku.. aku akan menjawab pertanyaan anda kemarin!"

Levi sempat lupa dengan pertanyaan yang dimaksud Mikasa. Namun ia langsung ingat setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mikasa.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Muncul tanda tanya besar dipikiran Levi. Kenapa bisa? Tunggu tunggu.. Apa ini april moop? Sayangnya bukan. Apa yang didengarnya nyata kawan. Lihat saja wajah Mikasa memerah parah didepannya. Levi mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak ekspedisi luar dinding kemarin. Aku takut mengakuinya. Aku takut kalau apa yang aku rasakan ini keliru. Tapi aku menyerah dari hari ke hari selalu melihatmu. Aku tidak bisa terus menyimpan ini sendiri. Maafkan aku jika perasaanku ini mengganggumu."

Levi melangkah mendekati Mikasa. Kemudian menghela napas panjang disana.

Mikasa tak bisa lagi mengontrol keringat yang keluar karena grogi. Takut Levi akan menendangnya seperti pada Eren waktu itu. Tapi nyatanya ia dikejutkan bukan main melihat seorang Levi tersenyum padanya. Ya ini tidak salah lagi. Mikasa tidak salah lihat.

"Sudah kuduga kau menyukaiku. Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau selalu memandangku disetiap waktu?"

"E-eh?"

Tangan Levi meraih kepala Mikasa. Mengusap kepala yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga menyukaimu. Mikasa Ackerman."

Mikasa terpaku saat Levi meraih kepala belakangnya untuk mendekat pada kepala Levi. Memberikan sebuah ciuman manis dipagi hari sepertinya tidak buruk, bagi keduanya. Karena mereka saling menyukai.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan cepat. Kalau ada bawahannya yang melihat bisa bahaya. Levi langsung menggenggam tangan Mikasa untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan sebuah perkataan tanpa ekspresi seperti tadi.

"Kita belum sarapan."

Eren, Jean dan Armin langsung cengo saat melihat Levi dan Mikasa masuk bersamaan ke ruang makan. Bukan bukan. Bukan karena mereka datang bersama, tapi karena tangan merema berdua bertautan satu sama lain. Sentuhan yang sangat intim.

"_A-ano._. Mikasa?"

Mikasa langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan heran dari rekan-rekannya ini. Rona merah kembali terlihat.

"Tidak usah berekspresi seperti itu. Aneh aku berhubungan dengan dia?"

Ketiganya langsung mengerti setelah mendengar perkataan Levi. Dan mulai senyum-senyum penuh maksud pada keduanya.

"Selamat ya, _heichou_, Mikasa."

.

.

Apa mereka berpacaran? Ya. Memangnya apa lagi. Sudah saling menyukai, sudah berciuman pula. Tinggal apa? Menunggu Mikasa berumur 20 tahun agar bisa dilamar Levi. Ya.. Mungkin itu.

**~owari dengan sendirinya~**

Woaaaa... Aneh ya? RiMika pertama soalnya.

Tapi tetep Review yaa ^^ author tunggu

Sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya~

_-Author Shigeyuki-_


End file.
